


My Funny Valentine

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sillyness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Derek has it all planned out. He's going to romance the fuck out of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> The main plot is shamelessly stolen from an episode of Modern Family.

Derek knows he’s not the most romantic person; Stiles has told him so plenty of times, most recently when Derek forgot their anniversary. And before that when he forgot Valentine’s Day. Derek thinks that they should cherish each other every day and not just on one silly day that mostly for all the stores to sell rubbish. If Derek wants to buy stiles something he’ll do so no matter the day.

Stiles on the other hand, Stiles  _loves_  all that romantic crap. He loves big gestures and when he proposed it was with writing in the sky and a whole orchestra (from Beacon Hills High, but an orchestra nonetheless). Derek’s not a romantic person, Stiles would be the first to testify to that; he enjoys Stiles’ grand, romantic gestures, sure, but for Derek Stiles could’ve proposed at home in his underwear over pizza.

This year’s Valentine though, this year Derek will show Stiles that he can be romantic. He’s going to romance the fuck out of his husband.

He has it all planned out. He’s rented a chef, a waiter and a small group of musicians (from Beacon Hills College, so they’re hopefully better than that from the high school). He pretends that he’s made reservations at some fancy restaurant in town, just to get Stiles out of the house – that part works flawlessly.

After paying the waiter to not give them a table he makes his way back to stiles. It’s a wonder, really, that Stiles let Derek ask for their table without Stiles hovering over his shoulder.

"I’m sorry, there’s been some mistake, we’re not on the list and the restaurant’s full. Let’s go back home."

"What? No, that can’t be- you promised you had it planned. I knew I should’ve taken care of this myself."

Derek makes a what-can-you-do face, shrugs and then grabs Stiles' arm to get him back to their car.

"No, wait, I’ll just-"

Stiles, of course, doesn’t listen to Derek’s protests and heads up to the waiter, leaning over his list.

"Lemme just check… Aha! It’s right here; Hale. Come on, babe, table seven."

Stiles pulls on his arm and Derek scowls at the waiter and tugs the rumpled bills he’d previously given him from his hand. The waiter has the grace to look apologetic.

They get their menus from another waiter and Derek has no idea how to get them out of the restaurant and back home where their very own waiter  _and_ chef await them.

"Can we go home? I have a headache," he tries – and it’s not really a lie, his nerves are giving him a headache.

"It’ll get better when you’ve eaten."

Stiles doesn’t even look up from his menu. It’s probably true, too,  _if_  Derek had had a real headache it’d get better if he ate.

"I’m a bit nauseous," he tries next.

"Here, have some water.”

Stiles pours some water into Derek’s glass from the water bottle that’s been placed on their table, barely even looking away from his menu.

“What do you think of their pasta?”

The pasta at home is way better, if only for the fact that Derek ordered it weeks ago. He can’t tell Stiles this though, not without ruining the surprising element. (He’s a bit scared he has to actually tell Stiles so they can go home instead.)

"I don’t see anything I want, let’s go home.”

It’s only partly a lie; there are plenty of things Derek thinks would be good, but not today.

“No, we’re here now, it’s Valentine’s Day, let’s just enjoy it, okay? You can brood tomorrow.”

Derek  _will_  brood tomorrow if he doesn’t get his husband home soon.

He’s almost given up hope, preparing himself to tell Stiles about the surprise that awaits them at home – which would ruin the surprise completely – when suddenly his sister appears, looking murderous, her date of the night standing behind her looking anxious.

“This is our table,” she grits out, glaring at them.

Derek has never loved his sister more.

“But-” Stiles speaks, because if there’s one person crazy enough to go up against Cora, it’s stiles.

“The reservation said Hale, not  _Stilinski_ -Hale.”

It’s true and Derek hasn’t used only his old surname once since they got married (he’s proud to be a Stilinski now, so what?) and Stiles probably knows this just as well as Cora does.

Derek shrugs at Stiles, who sighs in defeat and (fucking finally!) gets out if his chair. He rants at Derek’s forgetfulness and unromantic-ness the whole way home. Derek barely listens but hums happily under his breath as he steers the car home.

When they get out of the car, Stiles makes his way to the garage and Derek stops him with a hand on his arm.

“Let’s go inside,” he says because the people Derek’s hired have waited in the dining room long enough by now. Maybe Derek should’ve sent them a text explaining that they would be late?

“No, I wanna go for a drive,” Stiles says and he sounds resigned. Derek would feel bad for him if it wasn’t for the fact that a wonderful five dishes meal awaits them inside.

“No, come on, you’ll feel better once we get inside, I promise.”

Stiles tugs away his arm and takes a few steps away and Derek follows, trying to stop him.

“Come on.”

“Drop it, Derek, please just-“

Stiles is almost at the garage and Derek panics, he can’t let Stiles leave, not when there’s food waiting for him inside. So he throws stiles over his shoulder and carries him inside.

“Surprise!” he says, smiling, as he puts stiles down and quickly turn on the lights to reveal… Nothing. Everything looks just the same, no waiter, no chef, no band.

“Surprise?! I know you can carry me and I know you don’t care about Valentine’s at all, it’s not a surprise.”

“No- But-”

Derek doesn’t know what to say. He knows he gave the chef the spare key, the chef has even been there so he can’t have gone the wrong house, can he? Derek gets a bit worried for the chef, maybe something’s happened to him?

“I’m going for a drive,” Stiles says and leaves the house.

Derek hurries after his husband, trying to explain that he had the dinner planned, that he didn’t forget.

“No, stiles, you don’t understand, I had it all-”

Derek falls silent as Stiles opens the door to the garage and music begins to play.

“Surprise!” Stiles yells and points at his face, his previous resignation gone in face of his happiness and smugness. “I win!”

The chef is right there, waving a bit sheepishly at Derek.

“You think you can hide things from me, huh?” Stiles gloats. “I figured it out and moved it. I win!”

“It’s not a competion.”

(Derek was so sure he’d win.)

“But if it was I’d totally win.”

“No. I did all the planning, you just moved it,” Derek argues.

“Gentlemen, would you like to be seated?” The waiter appears from their side, gesturing towards the table.

Stiles smiles at him and take Derek’s hand.

“Come on,” he says and Derek can’t help but smile (despite losing) and squeeze Stiles’ hand.

“I love you, you know,” Stiles tells him, voice quiet and brown eyes glittering from the candle lights. Derek smiles at him, feeling his heart swell at being the sole attention of that wonderful man.

“Yeah. I love you too.”

“I know.”

Stiles smiles, bright and loving and Derek might just fall a bit more in love with him, despite him ruining Derek’s plans.

 

The next day Derek calls in the big artillery to plan their wedding anniversary: his sisters.

“He won yesterday, but I’ll win next time.”

“Derek, it’s not a competition-”

“No, one asked you. Any ideas how I can win?”


End file.
